des widerspenstigen Zaehmung
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Slash Oneshot SSRL Auf Severus liegt ein Fluch. Entweder er heiratet und vollzieht die Ehe oder er muss sterben. Doch der einzige willige Kandidat ist Remus. Mit dem Wissen von Band 1 bis Band 5 entstanden.


Disclaimer: mir nix, alles denen!

Diese Story entstand im Rahmen des Severus-Snape-Slash-Fanfiction-Festival auf meiner LJ-Community „die Heulende Hütte" (Adresse in meiner Autoren-Info)

Beitrag zum SSSF-Festival  
Titel: Des widerspenstigen Zähmung  
Autor: loreleilee1968

Pairing: SS/RL  
Kategorie: Humor/Romance  
Raiting: ab 16 (das dürfte okay sein…)

Challenge:

1 – Snape würde lieber sterben, als DAS mit IHM zu tun! Oder doch nicht..?

8 – In einem lange verschollenen Dokument steht geschrieben, dass Severus Snape noch vor seinem 40. Geburtstag verheiratet sein muss, weil sonst ein furchtbarer Familienfluch auf ihn niedergehen wird. (von luthien82)

9 – Severus hat die Wahl: Entweder er hat Sex, oder er muss sterben. (von luthien82)

14 – Die Hexenwoche präsentiert einen neuen „Junggesellen des Monats": Severus Snape!

* * *

**Des widerspenstigen Zähmung**

_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir... ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mich umgehend empfangen haben", bemerkte Gabriel Summerset höflich während er die Hand des Direktors schüttelte.

Dumbledore musterte den jungen Mann über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille.

„Ihr Vorgesetzter bei der Ministeriums-Bibliothek hat es ziemlich spannend gemacht", schmunzelte Dumbledore. „Ich gestehe, die Neugierde hat mich gepackt."

„Ja... es handelt sich allerdings um eine etwas delikate Angelegenheit...", erwiderte Summerset gedehnt. „Ich muss zugeben, es wäre mir lieber gewesen, wenn Mister Saberhagen selbst gekommen wäre und nicht gerade mich..." Er unterbrach sich. „Wie auch immer... Es kann sein, dass Sie in nächster Zeit einen neuen Lehrer brauchen könnten."

„Wie bitte?" fragte Dumbledore perplex nach.

Summerset stöhnte verhalten. „Ich wusste, dass ich nicht der Richtige dafür bin", murmelte er halb zu sich selbst. „Warum habe ich auch nur diese verdammte Erstausgabe mit Kaffee..."

Dumbledore räusperte sich leise.

„Wären Sie so freundlich mir zu erklären, was das alles soll?"

„Ja, natürlich... entschuldigen Sie bitte. Es ist so, dass wir schon seit Wochen die Bestände der Ministeriums-Bibliothek neu katalogisieren und ordnen und dabei ist uns das eine oder andere verschollen geglaubte Dokument in die Hände gefallen. Es war wirklich höchste Zeit und wir... ähm... aber deshalb bin ich nicht hier...", stammelte Summerset unter Dumbledores zunehmend ungehaltenen Blick. „Oder eigentlich schon... wir haben nämlich die Abschrift eines Dokumentes gefunden, das einen Ihrer Lehrer betrifft. Genauer gesagt – Ihren Zaubertranklehrer... Mister Snape."

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe immer noch nicht", erwiderte Dumbledore zunehmend verwirrt.

Summerset wühlte in seiner Aktentasche, die er mitgebracht und neben seinem Stuhl hingestellt hatte. Schliesslich zog er ein vergilbtes Pergament hervor und reichte es dem Direktor.

„Hier bitte – lesen Sie selbst... ich denke, das dürfte etwas Licht in die ganze Angelegenheit bringen."

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln nahm Dumbledore das Pergamentblatt entgegen, rückte seine Brille zurecht und fing an, die altertümliche, verschnörkelte Schrift zu entziffern.

Summerset trommelte mit seinen Fingern ein nervöses Stakkato auf seiner Aktentasche, bis ihn ein mahnender Blick des Direktors traf.

Als Dumbledore fertig gelesen hatte starrte er immer noch nachdenklich auf das Blatt.

„Ähm... Sir?" fragte Summerset vorsichtig nach.

„Ich kann dieses Dokument doch sicher behalten?" erwiderte Dumbledore ohne den Blick zu heben.

„Ich weiss wirklich nicht...", stotterte Summerset unbehaglich.

„Ich verbürge mich dafür, dass Sie es zu gegebener Zeit zurückbekommen."

„Oh... na ja... dann schätze ich wohl... ist es in Ordnung. Dann darf ich mich jetzt verabschieden."

„Ich bitte darum", sagte Dumbledore knapp. Noch bevor sich die Tür hinter seinem Besucher geschlossen hatte, war er mit seinen Gedanken schon längst woanders.

„Warum hat er mir nichts davon gesagt...", murmelte er leise, doch dann stand er entschlossen auf und ging zu seinem Kamin. Er warf eine Handvoll Pulver ins Feuer und rief hinein:

„Severus? Hast du einen Augenblick Zeit?"

Das leicht missmutige Gesicht des Zaubertranklehrers erschien in den Flammen.

„Nicht wirklich, Direktor. Ich bin gerade..."

„Für eine Tasse Tee ist immer Zeit", erklärte Dumbledore bestimmt.

Snapes Mund presste sich kurz zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen, bevor er resigniert nickte. „Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen."

„Wie reizend von dir, Severus. Bis gleich also."

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Keine fünf Minuten später betrat ein missgelaunter Severus Snape das Büro des Direktors, lehnte Plätzchen und Kuchen ab und hielt schließlich nur eine Tasse Tee in der Hand, ohne davon zu trinken.

Dumbledore beschloss, dass es sinnvoller wäre, direkt ins Ziel vorzustoßen und sich dieses Mal nicht mit Scheingefechten aufzuhalten.

„Warum wusste ich nichts davon?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt und reichte Snape das Blatt Pergament.

Snape nahm das Blatt mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln entgegen und überflog den Inhalt kurz, dann gab er es mit einem Schulterzucken zurück. „Vielleicht, weil es nur mich etwas angeht?" gab er desinteressiert zurück.

Dumbledore glaubte, nicht richtig zu hören.

„Aber Severus! Dann hast du davon gewusst!"

„Natürlich", erwiderte Snape einsilbig und nippte nun doch an seinem Tee.

„Wie kannst du nur so ruhig dasitzen?" fragte Dumbledore bestürzt. „In diesem Pergament steht, dass du vor deinem 40. Geburtstag verheiratet sein musst, oder du musst sterben!"

„Ich weiss – gibt es sonst noch etwas, Direktor? Denn sonst würde ich wieder..."

„Du wirst nirgendwohin gehen, bevor diese Angelegenheit nicht geklärt ist!" donnerte der Direktor und Snape blieb mit einem leisen Seufzen in seinem Sessel sitzen.

„Also schön... diesen netten, kleinen Familienfluch haben die Snapes einer Urahnin zu verdanken, die anscheinend mit dem Lebenswandel ihrer Nachkommen alles andere als zufrieden gewesen war. Darüber hinaus war sie sehr bewandert, was die dunklen Künste und besonders Flüche anging. Wie in meiner Familie auch nicht anders zu erwarten...", fügte er mit beissendem Sarkasmus hinzu.

Er sah den Direktor an, doch dieser schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Es ist tatsächlich so, wie es hier steht", fuhr Snape fort und deutete auf das Pergament. „Jeder Snape muss vor seinem 40. Geburtstag verheiratet sein und die Ehe vollzogen haben, sonst ereilt ihn ein plötzlicher Tod."

„Und das entspricht tatsächlich der Wahrheit?" hakte der Direktor nach.

Snape zuckte mit der Schulter. „Bislang hat es noch keiner meiner Vorfahren darauf ankommen lassen. Der Fluch kann übrigens nicht gebrochen werden... mein Vater und mein Grossvater haben damals alles versucht."

„Severus..."

Snape wich dem mitfühlenden Blick des Direktors aus.

„Ich denke, in zwei Monaten werden wir wissen, ob der Fluch nach all diesen Jahren noch wirkt oder nicht", sagte er kühl.

„Severus..." Der Tonfall des Direktors war strenger geworden. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen!"

„Und warum nicht?" erwiderte Snape fast patzig. „Weil ich nützlich war im Kampf und Sieg gegen Voldemort? Weil es so schwierig ist einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu finden?"

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Nein, Severus... ich will es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, weil ich dich sehr schmerzlich vermissen würde. Du siehst also – es ist mein ureigenster, ganz persönlicher Egoismus."

Snape zwinkerte nach diesen Worten einige Male.

„Es ist aussichtslos...", sagte er dumpf.

„Aber wieso denn!" widersprach Dumbledore unternehmungslustig. „Es müsste doch gelacht sein, wenn wir nicht eine nette Hexe für dich finden würden, die..."

Snape räusperte sich vernehmlich und Dumbledore sah ihn fragend an.

„Erstens... meine Vorliebe... geht eher in die andere Richtung", bemerkte Snape mit nur leicht geröteten Wangen.

„Auch das dürfte kein Problem sein", lächelte Dumbledore. „Dann also ein netter Zauberer, der..."

Doch wieder wurde er von Snape unterbrochen.

„Und zweitens... es wird trotzdem nicht funktionieren", wiederholte Snape hartnäckig.

„Und warum nicht?" fragte Dumbledore gutmütig zurück, sein Enthusiasmus nicht im mindesten gebremst.

„Weil mein Vater auch früher schon alles versucht hat um... um einen Ehepartner für mich zu finden... Die Snapes sind völlig verarmt – früher, als arrangierte Ehen noch gang und gebe waren, und die Snapes noch genug Geld hatten, war es für die Familie kein Problem ihre Nachkommenschaft sicher zu verheiraten." Er hielt kurz inne und fuhr mit einem bitteren Tonfall fort: „Aber wenn sich früher schon niemand genügend für mich interessiert hat, als ich noch halbwegs passabel ausgesehen habe..." Er vollendete den Satz nicht.

Doch Dumbledore ließ sich nicht beirren. Er wischte die Einwände mit einer Handbewegung beiseite.

„Papperlapapp!" rief er energisch. „Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn sich nicht ein Ehepartner für dich finden würde. Immerhin bist du ein Meister der Zaubertränke, ein Kriegsheld, Merlin-Orden 1. Klasse..."

Snape sah Dumbledore mit einem resignierten Kopfschütteln an. Also hatte wohl Dumbledore beschlossen, dass er sich die letzten zwei Monate seines Lebens mit einer völlig überflüssigen und peinlichen Partnersuche würde verderben müssen. So hatte er sich das wirklich nicht vorgestellt...

Eigentlich hatte er sich schon an den Gedanken gewöhnt, bald abtreten zu müssen. Er war in dem Bewusstsein älter geworden, dass sein 40. Geburtstag gleichzeitig auch sein letzter sein würde – nicht, dass er und seine Familie nicht alles versucht hätten – aber mittlerweile hatte er es aufgegeben und sich damit abgefunden. Insgeheim hoffte er, als Geist nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren... wie würde er dann den Gryffindors das Leben zu Hölle machen können...

Doch gegen die Entschlossenheit des Direktors war er noch nie angekommen. Der alte Mann setzte in solchen Sachen einfach immer seinen Kopf durch. Und im Moment schien er völlig in seiner neuen Rolle als Ehevermittler aufzugehen.

In einem kleinen Eckchen seines Gehirns wünschte sich Snape, er könnte Dumbledores Optimismus teilen...

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Eine knappe Woche später frühstückte Snape in seinen Räumen. Es war Samstag, er hatte keinen Unterricht und er wollte seine Ruhe haben und den Tagespropheten lesen, während er seinen Kaffee trank.

Alles war in Ordnung, bis er zu den Kleinanzeigen kam, dann zierte allerdings recht schnell ein Fleck die ganze Seite der Zeitung.

Der Fleck war dadurch entstanden, dass Snape völlig entsetzt einen Schluck Kaffe prustend ausgespuckt hatte, um sich nicht daran zu verschlucken.

„Oh mein Gott...", stöhnte er gequält. „Warum hat er nicht gleich noch ein Foto von mir dazugesetzt..."

_Meister der Zaubertränke und Träger des Merlin-Ordens erster Klasse sucht toleranten, gutmütigen und vorurteilsfreien Zauberer zwecks umgehender Eheschliessung. Zuschriften werden erbeten an Chiffre AD-313_

Snape starrte die Anzeige die unter der Rubrik „Heiraten" stand minutenlang fassungslos an. In seinen Augen schien jede einzelne Silbe ‚_Severus Snape, Severus Snape' _zu schreien. Wie konnte Dumbledore ihm das nur antun! Snape fühlte, wie ihm schlecht wurde... er wurde hier angepriesen wie ein Stück Vieh. Noch dazu eines, das nicht besonders begehrenswert erschien. Soso... in den Augen des Direktors musste also jemand, der es mit ihm aushalten wollte tolerant, gutmütig und vorurteilsfrei sein.

Snape versuchte, sich die betreffende Person vorzustellen, die alle diese Attribute in sich vereinigte und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. Nein – bevor er mit einem solchen Langweiler die Ehe vollzog, würde er doch lieber sterben.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Mit einem sehr unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend wagte sich Snape zum Abendessen wieder in die große Halle. Den restlichen Tag hatte er in seinen Räumen verbracht und Hausarbeiten korrigiert. Nicht, dass das so dringend gewesen wäre, aber es gab eine gute Ausrede ab und... nun ja... er hatte sich das infantile Gekicher seiner Schüler ersparen wollen. Zumindest noch eine Weile... Denn mittlerweile hatte sicher schon jeder den Tagespropheten gelesen, die jeweiligen Rückschlüsse gezogen und die Gerüchteküche zum Kochen gebracht.

Daher betrat Snape mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen die große Halle durch den Lehrereingang an der Seite und blieb einen Moment stehen. Doch nichts geschah.

Alles war wie immer. Er unterdrückte seine Verblüffung und setzte seine übliche undurchdringliche Miene auf, bevor er sich auf seinen Platz setzte.

Gelinde Erleichterung machte sich breit. Offenbar war die Anzeige doch diskreter formuliert gewesen, als es ihm vorgekommen war. Snape atmete vorsichtig aus. Die öffentliche Zurschaustellung blieb ihm also erspart.

Lediglich Minerva's Blick hatte heute etwas indifferentes an sich... aber vielleicht kam ihm das auch nur so vor. Der Tränkemeister schickte ein rasches Stossgebet zum Himmel, dass er dem Direktor die peinlichste und delikateste Information, was den Fluch betraf, verschwiegen hatte.

Wie Minerva wohl dann erst geschaut hätte...

**OoooOoooOoooO**

„Sie haben WAS!" rief Snape drei Tage später völlig entgeistert und sah den Direktor an, als ob er endgültig verrückt geworden wäre.

Die Tatsache, dass sie sich während dieses Ausbruchs des Tränkemeisters in dem Flur vor der wohlgefüllten Bibliothek befanden, führte dazu, dass Snape seine Lautstärke dämpfte um nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Einige Schüler schlenderten sowieso schon betont langsam den Flur entlang und etliche trieben sich an der offenen Tür herum und taten betont unbeteiligt.

‚_Neugieriges Pack'_ dachte Snape verbittert.

Doch seine Versuche, den Direktor zum Schweigen oder wenigstens zum Weitergehen zu veranlassen, waren nicht von Erfolg gekrönt.

„Ich habe schon mehrere Antworten erhalten, Severus. Vielleicht solltest du sie einmal durchsehen – ich werde sie dir zukommen lassen", wiederholte Dumbledore gutgelaunt. „Aber wenn du Probleme mit dem Gehör hast, dann solltest du vielleicht bei Poppy vorbeischauen. Mit so etwas ist nicht zu spaßen."

Snape stöhnte gequält auf, während der Direktor seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Dann drehte er sich blitzartig um und fasste die Schülerinnen und Schüler scharf ins Auge, was dazu führte, dass sie alle blitzartig auseinanderstoben, die Tür zur Bibliothek ins Schloss fiel und er endlich wieder allein auf dem Flur stand.

‚_Antworten – er hat wirklich Antwortschreiben auf diese dämliche Anzeige erhalten'_ dachte Snape verblüfft. Doch gleich darauf hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt und sein Mund kräuselte sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln. ‚_Wieviele davon werden ihr Angebot wohl noch aufrecht erhalten, wenn sie erfahren, dass es sich bei dem Zauberer um mich handelt'._

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Am nächsten Morgen saßen alle Lehrer und Schüler wie üblich in der großen Halle beim Frühstück. Wie üblich kamen die Eulen mit der Post herein und wie üblich ging das große Papierrascheln los, als die neuesten Ausgaben des Tagespropheten und der Hexenwoche aufgeblättert wurden. Auch am Lehrertisch wurde neuerdings die Hexenwoche gelesen, wie Snape mit einem abfälligen Blick registrierte und dann auch noch ausgerechnet von Remus Lupin, der seit Voldemorts Ende wieder unterrichtete.

Snape verdrehte die Augen und schenkte sich Kaffe nach. Von Madam Pomfrey hätte er diese Geschmacksverirrung vielleicht sogar erwartet. Aber dass Lupin dieses üble Klatschblättchen las...

Mehrere erstickte Ausrufe rissen Snape aus seinen unerfreulichen Gedanken und auch zwei Stühle weiter spuckte Lupin seinen Tee über der Hexenwoche aus.

‚_Was zur Hölle..._' dachte Snape und fühlte dann, wie sich mehrere Augenpaare auf ihn richteten. Darunter auch das von Remus Lupin.

Wildes Getuschel regte sich unten an den Haustischen und endlich hatte Lupin genug Verstand um ihm die Hexenwoche zu reichen.

Einigermassen verwirrt registrierte Snape Lupins seltsamen Blick und hielt die Zeitschrift weit von sich entfernt um nichts von dem Tee abzubekommen, der langsam aber stetig daran heruntertropfte. Dann las er die Überschrift.

‚_Der Junggeselle des Monats_!' stand dort in übergroßen Lettern. Und daneben war ein Foto von ihm.

Snape erbleichte.

In dem Artikel wurde die ganze Geschichte des Snape'schen Familienfluchs auf übelste Art und Weise herausposaunt. Irgendwie musste die Zeitschrift durch Dumbledores Anzeige Wind von der Sache bekommen haben. Snape suchte den Namen des Verfassers und wurde fündig – natürlich – Rita Kimmkorn.

Erbost zerknüllte er die Zeitschrift in seiner Hand. Warum hatte eigentlich noch niemand dieses Weib umgebracht? Alles musste man alleine machen!

Plötzlich fühlte er den Druck von vielen Blicken auf sich und er sah auf.

Alle – wirklich alle – Augenpaare der Schule waren auf ihn gerichtet. Einige boshaft, andere bestürzt, ein paar mitleidig...

Snape schob seinen Stuhl zurück, stand auf und verliess die Halle ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Remus Lupin hatte geglaubt, er hätte Zeit... viel Zeit... doch wenn die Hexenwoche richtig unterrichtet war, hatte er nicht einmal mehr sieben Wochen bis zu Severus Geburtstag.

Sieben Wochen um den Slytherin davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich schon vor Monaten in ihn verliebt hatte…

Nach Voldemorts Ende hatte Lupin angefangen, seine Zukunft zu planen. Vorher war ihm dies überflüssig erschienen, da überhaupt nicht sicher gewesen war, ob er eine Zukunft haben würde. Doch er hatte überlebt und die Beschränkungen für Werwölfe waren gelockert worden. Alles in allem war es Zeit, über sein weiteres Leben nachzudenken und über jemandem, mit dem er es verbringen konnte.

Seine Blicke waren dabei naturgemäß nicht gleich auf den Tränkemeister gefallen, doch ganz allmählich schlich sich diese dunkle Gestalt immer öfter in seine Gedanken und in seine Träume und irgendwann hatte sein Herz beim Anblick des schwarzhaarigen Slytherins angefangen schneller zu schlagen und seither war er rettungslos verliebt – aber er hatte sich gehütet dies offen zu zeigen.

Er hatte durch sorgsame Beobachtung die sanfte Melancholie hinter der bissigen Fassade des Tränkemeisters entdeckt. Eine Melancholie, die er seltsam vertraut und anziehend fand und deren Ursprung er damals nur vermuten konnte und der ihm durch die Hexenwoche nun offenbart worden war.

Unter normalen Umständen wäre es schon schwierig genug gewesen, Severus seine Liebe zu gestehen – daher hatte er nie etwas unternommen und auf eine günstige Gelegenheit gehofft - doch jetzt würde es nahezu unmöglich sein. Severus würde ihm unter diesen Voraussetzungen nie glauben, dass seine Gefühle für ihn echt waren... er würde einen sehr boshaften Streich vermuten, wenn Remus ihm seine Liebe erklärte und ihn abweisen.

Lupin zermarterte sich das Gehirn um eine Lösung zu finden und schließlich hatte er eine Idee.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Als Snape seine Räume betrat, lagen dort neben dem kleinen Stapel der Antworten, die ihm Dumbledore gegeben hatte ein weiterer Stapel mit Briefen.

Mit grimmiger Miene riss er den obersten auf und las ihn. Er las auch die elf anderen. In allen stand dasselbe...

‚_... ziehe ich mein Angebot zurück...'_

‚_... habe kein Interesse mehr...'_

‚_... es tut mir leid, aber...'_

Snape straffte seinen Rücken, nahm die Antworten und die Absagen und warf sie in das lodernde Kaminfeuer.

Schade... zwei oder drei waren wirklich...

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Blödsinn! Irgendwann hätte er seine Identität enthüllen müssen und die Reaktionen wären genau die gleichen gewesen. Ein mehr oder weniger höfliches Zurückziehen und Abstand nehmen.

Hatte er wirklich auch nur eine Sekunde lang geglaubt... oder sogar gehofft...?

**OoooOoooOoooO**

In den folgenden Tagen ertrug er das Spießrutenlaufen durch die Blicke der Schüler, nahm Dumbledores Entschuldigung mit einem knappen Kopfnicken zur Kenntnis, ignorierte die betroffenen und mitleidigen Blicke der Lehrer und registrierte nebenbei, dass Lupin zwar niedergeschlagen, aber nachdenklich und seltsam konzentriert wirkte.

Snape beschloss, dass er schon viel zu viel über das seltsame Verhalten dieses dämlichen Werwolfs nachgedacht hatte und verbannte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Dennoch ertappte er sich dabei, wie er immer wieder darauf zurückkam...

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Knappe drei Wochen später war es wieder Zeit für den Wolfsbanntrank. Snape hatte ihn gebraut und brachte ihn nun zu Lupins Büro um darauf zu achten, dass dieser dämliche Gryffindor den Trank auch wirklich zu sich nahm. Lupin selbst hatte bei seiner Wiedereinstellung auf diese Maßnahme bestanden und Snape war von soviel gryffindor-untypischer Einsicht angenehm überrascht gewesen.

Nun stand er also vor Lupins Tür und klopfte an. Wie jedes Mal öffnete Lupin ihm mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Doch irgendetwas war anders... Snape wusste im ersten Moment nicht was – doch als Lupin ihn aufforderte einzutreten und Platz zu nehmen, schrillten seine Alarmglocken.

Sonst hatte Lupin ihn zwar auch immer hereingebeten, doch er hatte ihn nie zum Bleiben veranlasst.

„Ich habe keine Zeit, Lupin", erwiderte er schroff und hielt ihm den Kelch mit dem noch dampfenden Trank entgegen.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst", antwortete Lupin ruhig und ignorierte den Kelch.

„Was wollen Sie damit andeuten", zischte Snape gereizt. Aber mit dieser oder einer ähnlichen Anspielung war ja zu rechnen gewesen. Es erstaunte ihn nur, dass der Werwolf so lange damit gewartet hatte.

„Ich will damit gar nichts andeuten", sagte Lupin. „Aber warum setzt du dich denn nicht?"

„Wozu?"

Lupin seufzte. „Um ein zivilisiertes Gespräch zu führen?"

„Zivilisiert...", wiederholte Snape abschätzig. „Ausgerechnet mit Ihnen?"

Als Lupin darauf nichts erwiderte, sondern ihn nur abwartend ansah, entstand eine unbehagliche Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Trinken Sie endlich den Trank", forderte Snape ungeduldig und immerhin nahm ihm Lupin nun endlich den Kelch ab.

„Erst wenn du dich hinsetzt."

Snape wollte schon automatisch widersprechen, doch er hielt sich im letzten Moment zurück. Eine Weigerung seinerseits hätte sicher in einem kindischen Nein-Doch-Nein-Doch-Spielchen resultiert – und dazu hatte er nun wirklich weder Zeit noch Lust.

Lupins Augen leuchteten kurz befriedigt auf, als Snape widerwillig in einem der Sessel am Kamin Platz nahm und ihn böse und stumm anfunkelte.

Er hob den Kelch leicht an, wie um seinem Gast zuzuprosten und leerte den Inhalt dann in einigen großen Schlucken.

„Der Geschmack ist einfach widerlich", meinte Lupin und wischte sich den Mund mit einem Taschentuch sauber.

„Allerdings", bestätigte Snape mit einem boshaften Lächeln. Warum er nun nicht sofort den Raum verließ, war ihm im Nachhinein selbst ein Rätsel. Aber irgendwie war er neugierig was der idiotische Werwolf von ihm wollte... und deshalb blieb er sitzen.

„Severus...", begann Lupin seltsam unsicher. „Ich weiß, dass diese Frage sehr indiskret ist... aber... gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass sich bis jetzt noch niemand gefunden hat, der bereit ist... dich zu heiraten?"

Snape starrte den Werwolf mit kaltem Blick an. Aha... so war das... der ehemalige Herumtreiber wollte sich also an der misslichen Lage des Slytherin weiden.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht", fauchte er mit eisiger Stimme.

„Einiges... Ich habe nämlich die Absicht, dich zu fragen, ob du eine Heirat mit mir in Betracht ziehen könntest", erwiderte Lupin beherrscht. Er hatte seine Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt um das verräterische Zittern seiner Hände zu verbergen, die er nicht so gut im Griff hatte, wie seine Stimme.

Snape schnappte kurz nach Luft, dann sprang er von dem Sessel auf.

„Natürlich! Das hätte ich mir denken können!" rief er aufgebracht. „Ein netter kleiner Streich um der alten Zeiten willen! Nur schade, dass ich dieses Mal nicht darauf hereinfalle!"

„Severus – bitte beruhige dich!" Lupin hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Das lief bislang nicht gut. Es lief zwar genauso, wie er es erwartet hatte – aber trotzdem – gar nicht gut. „Das war ein durchaus ernstgemeintes Angebot!"

„Und das soll ich glauben!"

„Ja", sagte Lupin schlicht.

Snapes Mund verzog sich voller Abscheu. „Ich brauche Ihr Mitleid nicht, Lupin."

„Ich habe dieses Angebot nicht aus Mitleid gemacht."

„Und warum dann?" Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er wusste, dass er besser nicht hätte fragen sollen, aber die Worte waren heraus, bevor er sie wieder hinunterschlucken konnte.

Lupin holte tief Luft. Jetzt hiess es aufpassen – sonst war alles umsonst gewesen.

„Weil ich dir sehr viel zu verdanken habe – ich dachte, es wäre eine angemessene Art um ‚_Danke'_ zu sagen... und vielleicht auch ‚_Entschuldigung'_."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. „Dank... wofür!"

„Hierfür zum Beispiel", sagte Lupin und zeigte zur Verdeutlichung auf den Kelch, der den Wolfsbanntrank enthalten hatte. „Dafür werde ich dir nie genug danken können", schloss er mit leiser, ernster Stimme.

Snape musterte ihn mit neuem Interesse.

„Warum haben Sie so lange mit diesem Vorschlag gewartet?"

Lupin bemühte sich, nicht unter dem inquisitorischen Blick zusammenzuzucken.

„Weil ich sicher sein wollte, dass ich niemandem in die Quere komme, der ein... hmmm... romantisches Interesse an dir haben könnte." Er räusperte sich. „Ich wollte dir die Chance auf eine Liebesheirat nicht verderben."

Snape lachte. Es war kein frohes Lachen. „Das war eher unwahrscheinlich... was schlagen Sie mir also wirklich vor?"

„Eine Vernunftehe – was sonst?" stellte Lupin so kühl wie möglich fest und bemerkte mit einer gewissen Erleichterung, dass Snape den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite neigte.

„Ein Leben für ein Leben...", sagte Snape halb zu sich selbst. „Und nachdem die Ehe vollzogen ist würde jeder von uns seiner Wege gehen?" Er warf Lupin einen raschen Seitenblick zu.

„Alles, was du willst."

„Und Sie wollen dafür natürlich Wolfsbanntrank, bis an ihr Lebensende?"

„Nach Möglichkeit."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

Lupin hätte ihn am liebsten am Kragen gepackt und geschüttelt. Was gab es da noch groß nachzudenken? Er gab ihm die Möglichkeit weiterzuleben und er musste es sich noch überlegen... Doch nach außen hin blieb er ruhig und nickte.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Snape ließ Lupin eine Woche warten.

Er hatte diese Zeit gebraucht, um alles gründlich zu überdenken, doch dann hatte er seinen Entschluss gefasst. Im Ende lief alles darauf hinaus, was das größere Übel war: Sex mit dem Werwolf, den er hasste, so lange er denken konnte oder - zu sterben.

Doch je mehr er in seinem Innersten nachforschte um seine Gefühle auf diesen Hass hin zu überprüfen, fand er dort nicht mehr sehr viel. Ein armseliges Häufchen Verachtung und so etwas wie Neid lag noch an der Stelle herum, an der eigentlich ein Berg an jahrelang angehäuftem Zorn hätte liegen müssen. Snape verstand es selbst nicht und aus einem unerfindlichen Grund heraus brach er seine Selbstprüfung an dieser Stelle ab. Natürlich nicht deshalb, weil er Angst hatte, was sich sonst an Gefühlen für den Werwolf in ihm befand, sondern nur, weil er sich sicher war, dass er sonst nichts finden würde.

Zwischen zwei Unterrichtsstunden lief Lupin ihm zufällig über den Weg und Snape hielt ihn kurz auf um ihm seine Entscheidung mitzuteilen.

„Lupin – einen Moment!"

„Ja, Severus?" fragte Lupin und befürchtete, Snape könnte den hoffnungsvollen Ton in seiner Stimme wahrgenommen haben.

„Um nur eines von Anfang an klarzustellen. Ich hasse, verachte und verabscheue Sie. Ich habe das immer getan und ich werde es auch weiterhin tun." Er hielt kurz inne und prüfte, ob er seinen Spruch überzeugend genug vorgetragen hatte. Doch – ja... der Werwolf schien betroffen zu sein. Gut. Denn in seinen eigenen Ohren hatte es alles anderes als glaubwürdig geklungen. „Dennoch bin ich einverstanden, mit Ihnen eine Zweckgemeinschaft einzugehen. Sie bekommen den Wolfsbanntrank und ich werde weiterleben. Dumbledore wird Sie über die weiteren Formalitäten informieren." Snape nickte knapp und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Lupin starrte ihm nach und ganz allmählich breitete sich ein breites, glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Der Anfang war gemacht. Punkt eins ‚_rette Snape'_ war erledigt. Punkt zwei ‚_bring ihn dazu, dich so zu lieben, wie du ihn liebst'_ war etwas schwieriger, aber jetzt hatte er ja wieder genügend Zeit zur Verfügung.

Jemand zupfte ihn am Ärmel.

Lupin erwachte aus seinen rosaroten Träumen und erkannte die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin.

„Remus – ist Ihnen nicht gut?"

„Doch – ich glaube, ich habe mich gerade verlobt", erklärte er lächelnd.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Drei Tage später betrat Snape die große Halle zum Mittagessen und stellte fest, dass der Stuhl neben seinem angestammten Platz bereits besetzt war. Und zwar von niemand geringerem als Remus Lupin und nicht – wie üblich von Professor Sinistra.

Während er sich setzte, fragte er schroff: „Was soll das?"

Lupin musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu verstehen, was sein widerspenstiger Verlobter damit meinte.

„Ich habe Sinistra gebeten, mit mir den Platz zu tauschen."

„Ich bin kein Gryffindor! Sie müssen mir nicht erst erklären, was ich mit meinen eigenen Augen sehe."

„Oh – dann willst du sicher wissen, warum ich das getan habe?" fragte Lupin zuvorkommend.

Snape starrte Lupin mit einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und Überdruss an, die diesen zum Kichern reizte. Er unterdrückte dieses ungehörige Gefühl jedoch und antwortete mit dem gebotenen Anstand.

„Ich hielt es für angebracht. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass durch diesen unseligen Artikel sowieso jeder über deine Misere Bescheid weiß und daher auch klar sein wird, wodurch du in elf Tagen immer noch an diesem Tisch sitzen wirst – und zwar quicklebendig – hielt ich es für sinnvoll, ohne großes Getue klarzustellen, _wem_ du diese Tatsache zu verdanken hast. Ich dachte, das wäre auch in deinem Sinne."

Snape stöhnte verhalten.

„Was denn? Entspricht das nicht deinen Vorstellungen? Ich dachte, das wäre angemessen – es verlangt ja niemand, dass eine große Bekanntmachung gemacht wird", bemerkte Lupin. „Irgendwann, irgendwie wird ja doch herauskommen, dass wir verheiratet sind. Oder wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?"

„Ich dachte eigentlich, ich könnte die offensichtlich lästige Tatsache, dass ich weiterlebe einfach dadurch erklären, dass der Fluch nie oder nicht mehr wirksam gewesen ist", erklärte Snape eisig.

„Oh", sagte Lupin und blickte ihn betroffen an. „Dann bin ich dir also so peinlich, dass du vorhattest, mich zu verleugnen?"

„Nun ja...", räumte Snape ein.

Lupin sah ihn stumm an, schob dann erst seinen Teller von sich, dann seinen Stuhl zurück und verließ den Raum. Er konnte nichts dafür. Snapes Äußerung hatte ihn zu sehr verletzt. Er hatte gehofft, den Slytherin mit der neuen Sitzplatzordnung langsam an ihn zu gewöhnen. Doch das konnte er jetzt wohl vergessen.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" fluchte Snape leise und kämpfte eine Weile mit sich, ob er dem Werwolf folgen sollte. Doch dann blieb er einfach sitzen.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Am Abend suchte er allerdings den Werwolf in seinen privaten Räumen auf.

„Sie waren nicht beim Abendessen, Lupin."

„Ja – und?" erwiderte Lupin leicht gereizt. „Seit wann interessiert dich das?" Wenn der Slytherin Gleichgültigkeit haben wollte, dann sollte er sie auch bekommen!

Snape überging diesen Einwand. „Und was sollte dieses kindische Verhalten beim Mittagessen?"

„Bist du nur gekommen, um mich das zu fragen?"

„Ich war eigentlich der Ansicht, dass wir uns darüber einig waren, dass wir aus Vernunftgründen heiraten und uns daher nicht mit gegenseitig mit diesem emotionalen Quatsch einengen würden. Aber da habe ich wohl außer Acht gelassen, dass es sich bei Ihnen immer noch um einen Gryffindor handelt." Ja – das war besser... Der Werwolf musste nicht wissen, dass er sich Gedanken gemacht hatte. Arrangierte Ehen und logisch nachvollziehbare Argumente waren für Snape vertrautes Terrain. Hier konnte er sich sicherer bewegen als auf dem schlüpfrigen Untergrund, der typisch war für diese diffusen und komplizierten Emotionen.

„Dennoch hatte ich mit einem gewissen Maß an Freundlichkeit oder Entgegenkommen gerechnet. Wir müssen es uns doch nicht unnötig schwer machen", verteidigte Lupin seinen Standpunkt wobei er Snapes Blick ruhig und auch ein ganz klein wenig kampflustig erwiderte.

Zu seiner gelinden Überraschung nickte Snape knapp.

„Lassen Sie mich jetzt endlich rein, Lupin? Oder soll ich mir hier draußen die Beine in den Bauch stehen?"

„Ähmm, nein... natürlich nicht", sagte Lupin, der durch diesen Umschwung etwas überrumpelt war und beiseite trat, um Snape einzulassen.

Snape hatte den Tag über über Lupins Verhalten nachgedacht und er war auch zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er dem Gryffindor für seine Bereitschaft, ihn zu heiraten, etwas schuldete... er wusste nicht so recht was... aber mit dem Wolfsbanntrank allein schien es ihm nicht getan... zumindest Dankbarkeit... vielleicht auch etwas mehr. Und bei aller Vernunft konnte ein zivilisierter Umgang und ein gewisses Maß an Höflichkeit zwischen ihnen nicht schaden.

„Ich wollte dir etwas zeigen", sagte Snape und war sich selbst nicht bewusst, dass er Lupin gerade eben zum ersten Mal geduzt hatte.

Lupin allerdings hatte es sehr wohl bemerkt.

„Und das wäre?" fragte der Gryffindor mit pochendem Herzen neugierig.

„Das hier", sagte Snape und hielt ihm eine kleine Schmuckschatulle hin, die er aufklappte.

Auf hellgrünem Samt gebettet lagen dort zwei silbrig schimmernde Trauringe.

„Oh, wie schön", sagte Lupin mit leisem Bedauern. „Aber sie sind aus Silber..."

„Platin – Eheringe der Familie Snape – noch aus der Zeit, als wir noch nicht völlig pleite waren. Ich dachte, wir könnten sie schon mal anprobieren und gegebenenfalls die Größe ändern."

„Gute Idee." Lupin war hingerissen. Von der Geste und den Ringen gleichermaßen. „Steck' ihn mir an!" sagte er und hielt Snape seine rechte Hand hin.

Nach einem kaum merklichen Zögern wählte Snape einen der Ringe aus und steckte ihn auf Lupins Ringfinger.

„Er ist etwas zu groß...", stellte Lupin fest.

Wie sich herausstellte, war auch der andere Ring für Snape etwas zu groß. Sie passten die Ringe mit einem Zauberspruch an ihre Finger an und Lupin sah _seinen_ Ring nur sehr ungern wieder in dem hellgrünen Samt verschwinden.

„Es gibt da noch etwas, was du vielleicht wissen solltest...", fing Snape sichtlich widerstrebend an, nachdem er die Schachtel wieder eingesteckt hatte.

„Ach ja... und das wäre?" fragte Lupin vorsichtig. Dieser Abend fing an, richtig interessant und vielversprechend zu werden.

„Du weißt noch nicht alles über den Fluch...", Snape wusste nicht, ob er zu dem Werwolf nun _Lupin_ oder _Remus_ sagen sollte und ließ das Ende des Satzes daher unentschlossen in der Luft flattern. Er vermied es dabei auch, den anderen Mann anzusehen, dessen Herz bei dem erneuten _Du_ heftig aus dem Takt geraten war. Lupin schwieg und bemühte sich, sein dummes Organ wieder zur Ordnung zu rufen.

Snape fuhr etwas hastig fort: „Es ist nicht nur so, dass die Snapes vor ihrem 40. Geburtstag verheiratet sein müssen – weil wir sonst umkommen – es ist auch so, dass vorehelicher Verkehr die gleichen Folgen nach sich zieht." Snape behielt eine unbewegte Miene bei und nur das gut sichtbare Pochen der Ader an seinem Hals verriet seine Aufregung.

Lupin brauchte eine Weile um dies alles zu verdauen und die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen.

„Soll das heißen, du bist noch Jungfrau?" hauchte er ungläubig.

„Ich bevorzuge die Bezeichnung _unberührt_", erwiderte Snape säuerlich. Vielleicht hätte er damit doch warten sollen, bis sie verheiratet gewesen wären... vielleicht hätte er auch einfach gar nichts sagen sollen... wie schwierig konnte das schon sein...

„Mein Gott, entweder hatte deine Vorfahrin wirklich keine Ahnung von Kindererziehung, oder ihre Sprösslinge waren ganz besonders abscheulich", sagte Lupin mit einem halben Lachen.

„Wahrscheinlich ein wenig von beidem", erwiderte Snape spröde, insgeheim jedoch beträchtlich erleichtert. Lupin schien nicht die Absicht zu haben, sich über ihn persönlich zu amüsieren.

„Es ist schon gut", sagte Lupin mit weicher Stimme und berührte Snape für eine Sekunde leicht an der Schulter. „Wir werden das schon irgendwie schaffen." Dazu lächelte er aufmunternd.

Für einen Moment überkam Snape das Bedürfnis, sich in diese Berührung fallen zu lassen, doch er zögerte zu lang und dann war der Moment schon wieder vorbei.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Die Zeremonie fand elf Tage später in Dumbledores Büro statt. Es war ein Freitag und gleichzeitig der Vorabend vor Snapes 40. Geburtstag.

Lupin war trotz allem etwas nervös. Gestern noch war Snape mit dem Vorschlag an ihn herangetreten, einen Trank für sie beide zu brauen um ihr Verlangen nacheinander zu wecken und zu steigern.

Seiner Begründung, dass sie ja schliesslich nicht aus emotionalen Gründen diese Ehe eingehen würden und daher dieser Trank notwendig sein würde, damit die Ehe vollzogen werden konnte, konnte sich Lupin leider nur anschließen.

Zumindest nach außen hin. Denn er wollte nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel alles verderben, indem er frühzeitig Farbe bekannte.

Sicher war der Vollzug der Ehe in diesem Fall besonders wesentlich.

Bei einer Eheschließung wurde immer auch eine beträchtliche Menge an Magie freigesetzt. Sobald sich die Ehepartner dann körperlich liebten, diente diese Magie dazu, das Band zwischen ihnen zu stärken. Es war ein sehr alter, sehr machtvoller Zauber. In ihrem speziellen Fall, diente das Ganze dazu, um den Fluch, der auf Snape lag, zu brechen.

Lupin hatte irgendwie gehofft, Snape in der Hochzeitsnacht von seinen wirklichen Gefühlen überzeugen und mitreißen zu können. Der Trank machte ihm dabei natürlich einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Was war, wenn Snape nach dieser Nacht nie wieder einwilligen würde, mit ihm...

Nein – daran wollte er jetzt gar nicht denken! Irgendwas ging immer. Er durfte nur die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Immerhin hatte er seinen getauschten Platz am Lehrertisch behalten dürfen – zumindest hatte Snape nie wieder diesbezüglich eine Bemerkung fallen lassen.

Wenn das kein gutes Zeichen war!

Während der Trauung war nur ein Beamter des Zaubereiministeriums anwesend – außerdem Dumbledore, der als Zeuge fungierte, natürlich Snape und Lupin selbst.

Es dauerte keine 10 Minuten – dann war der Zauber, der sie miteinander verbinden sollte – gesprochen, die Urkunde war unterschrieben, die Ringe ausgetauscht und sie waren offiziell verheiratet.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Snape führte Lupin ohne Umschweife zu einem der Gästezimmer, das Dumbledore für diesen Anlass extra vorbereitet hatte.

„Champagner, Kerzen, Seidenlaken und rote Rosen", bemerkte Snape abfällig, als er den Raum in Augenschein nahm. „Dieser Mann ist wirklich ein wandelndes Klischee."

„Er meint es doch nur gut", sagte Lupin und setzte mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu: „Abgesehen davon – hast du etwas anderes erwartet? Immerhin hat er sich bemüht, deinen Geschmack zu treffen – zumindest was die Farbe der Bettwäsche angeht." Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln wies Lupin auf die nachtschwarze Farbe der Seidenlaken.

Doch Snape ging nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen hielt er Lupin einen kleinen Flakon hin.

„Hier – das sollte für heute genügen..."

Lupin nahm den Flakon entgegen und betrachtete ihn.

„Gut – ich schenke ihn in die Sektgläser ein... Ein wenig stilvoll darf es ruhig sein", beantwortete er Snapes fragend hochgezogene Augenbraue.

Snape zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und wandte sich ab um seine Robe auszuziehen.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, hielt Lupin ihm eines der Gläser hin.

Er nahm es und sie tranken wortlos daraus. Der Trank brannte auf der Zunge, doch das war zu erwarten gewesen.

„Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis er richtig wirkt", erläuterte Snape und setzte sein Glas ab.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

„Hast du schon mal jemanden geküsst?" fragte Lupin unvermittelt.

„Natürlich – oder hattest du gedacht, dass jegliche zwischenmenschliche Interaktion unter diesen Fluch fällt?"

„Nach dem, was ich bist jetzt mitgekriegt habe, wäre deiner Vorfahrin das durchaus zuzutrauen", antwortete Lupin und Snape stellte fest, dass er plötzlich sehr nahe bei ihm stand.

Snape wurde warm – das musste der Trank sein, der anfing zu wirken...

„Allerdings habe ich keine tiefergehende Erfahrung, was das Küssen angeht. Es ist ein ziemlicher Stimmungskiller, wenn man nach dem ersten Kuss gleich fragen muss: _würdest du mich heiraten?"_ Snape machte eine Geste, die wegwerfend sein sollte, aber die sogar ihm selbst nur ziemlich hilflos vorkam.

Dann bemerkte er, wie mit einem Mal ein Feuer in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Werwolfs aufloderte und bevor er noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, wurde er von einem Paar der sinnlichsten Lippen, die er je gekostet hatte, förmlich überwältigt.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

„Entspann dich, Severus... du wirst es genießen... ich verspreche es dir..."

„Oh... ich... aaaaah!"

„Schhhh... ganz ruhig... ist es so besser?"

„Mmmmmh... ja... viel besser... oh ja... Oh, Remus!"

**OoooOoooOoooO**

„Hey, was hast du vor?"

„Mich revanchieren – was sonst?"

„Aaaah... Severus... wie _slytherin_ von dir..."

„Sag mir, was dir gefällt... sag es mir..."

„Das ist schon mal gar nicht schlecht... oh... das ist guuut... das ist sogar sehr guuut... oh Gott... hör jetzt nicht auf... hör bloß nicht auf... mmmmhhhh jaaaa... mach weiter... bittebittemachweiter... jaaaa... Oh, _Severus_. Severus!"

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Snape und stellte fest, dass er noch lebte und tiefe Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Dann stellte er fest, dass es kein unangenehmes Gefühl war, mit einem leise schnarchenden Werwolf im Arm aufzuwachen.

Dies verwunderte ihn, denn der Trank, den er gebraut hatte, war nur dazu gedacht, körperliches Verlangen zu wecken und nicht, um irgendwelche sentimentalen Gefühle auszulösen – oder sollte er da etwas überlesen haben?

Er versuchte zu ergründen, wie viel Uhr es wohl war und nachzurechnen, ob der Trank noch wirken konnte, doch bevor er zu einem Ergebnis kam regte sich Lupin und schlug die Augen auf.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln und ein Kuss auf die Wange wurden dicht gefolgt von einem gemurmelten „Happy Birthday, Darling".

Snape stellte fest, dass ihn dieser Morgengruß glücklich machte und die Sache wurde ihm langsam unheimlich.

„Sag mal... hast du auch das Gefühl, dass dieser Trank immer noch wirkt?" fragte Snape vorsichtig.

Lupin biss sich kurz auf die Lippen.

„Kann er gar nicht...", sagte er einsilbig und das schlechte Gewissen stand im plötzlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was? Wieso? Ich meine... wirkt er bei Werwölfen nicht? Aber... wir haben doch... wie konntest du ohne Trank...", stammelte Snape beträchtlich zusammenhanglos.

„Wir haben den Trank überhaupt nicht getrunken", erläuterte Lupin sachlich. „Ich habe ein wenig recherchiert und dann habe ich den Trank gegen meine eigene Mischung ausgetauscht."

„Und was haben wir stattdessen getrunken?" fragte Snape mit versagender Stimme.

„Wasser mit Pfefferminzöl und einem Spritzer Tabasco", gab Lupin kleinlaut zu und hatte den Anstand, sehr schuldbewusst auszusehen.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille.

Dann fragte Snape mit unsicherer Stimme: „Und warum hast du das getan?"

„Weil ich dich liebe... und weil ich wollte, dass zwischen uns mehr ist, als nur Vernunft und Logik."

Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder aufschlug fragte er streng: „Soll das heißen, dass du mich von Anfang an ausgetrickst hast und ich habe es nicht gemerkt?"

„Vielleicht wolltest du es ja gar nicht merken", erwiderte Lupin sanft.

„Aber wenn ich doch..." Er hielt irritiert inne. „Ich muss das jetzt nicht verstehen, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich... zumindest nicht, wenn du an den Konsequenzen meiner Trickserei nichts auszusetzen hast", lächelte Lupin.

„Konsequenzen? Was für Konsequenzen?"

„Zum Einen, dass wir sehr glücklich verheiratet sein werden, weil wir uns lieben..."

„Tun wir das?" unterbrach Snape mit einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Ich zumindest liebe dich ganz schrecklich und die letzte Nacht hat mir sehr nachdrücklich bewiesen, dass ich dir auch nicht gleichgültig bin."

„Und ich kann mein Verhalten nun nicht mehr mit dem Trank entschuldigen. Sehr schlau...", meinte Snape mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Ja – genau so hatte ich das auch geplant", äußerte Lupin strahlend. „Und eine weitere Konsequenz wäre zum Beispiel das hier", murmelte er leise und rieb sich verlangend an Snape.

„Das ist ein sehr gutes Beispiel", flüsterte Snape heiser. „Das sollten wir unbedingt vertiefen."

„Ver_tiefen_? Wie _tief_ genau?" neckte Lupin und ließ seine Hand über Snapes warmen Körper wandern.

„Sehr tief...", stöhnte Snape. „Und zwar unverzüglich."

„Alles, was du willst", hauchte Lupin zärtlich.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

ENDE

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Anmerkung: die Story ist entstanden **_bevor _**die Welt erfahren hat, wann genau Severus Geburtstag hat.


End file.
